brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
Route 14
}} Route 14 is a cavern route that connects Fluoruma City to Route 15. In order to progress, the player has to obtain the Harvest Badge and a Pokémon with HM8 Rock Climb. This route is divided into 2 parts — the first part features the abandoned ruins of an old city destroyed by the crystal beast, attracting many tourists and historians from all over Roria. The second part is a partly frozen cave leading to Route 15. Notable Events Catching Crystal Onix The houses and the city in this route were destroyed by a crystal Pokémon at least a century ago. The beast was dormant for a long time, but it is reported to have reawakened and attacked some miners on this route. The true identity of this beast is Crystal Onix from the Pokémon Anime, and it has an encounter rate of 1/1600 (0.0625%), surpassing Roaming Pokémon and being the rarest wild Pokémon in-game so far. 3 Protectors and the Titan When the Crystal Beast went on a rampage and destroyed the city more than a century ago on Route 14, the citizens called upon the 3 Protectors to wake up the Titan, which had always protected the people. A great match commenced between the Crystal Beast and the Titan. Eventually, the Crystal Beast was defeated and was forced to flee. While the people relocated to Fluoruma City, the Titan returned to its slumber. A door is seen around the top of Route 14 ruins, with "The Three Protectors will awaken the Titan" written on it. Catching and having the first 3 of Legendary Titans — Regirock, Registeel and Regice in party will open the door thus allowing access to Titans' Throng, where the final Titan Regigigas awaits the player...... or does it? Betrayal! At the end of this route, some Eclipse Members are found trying to recruit Rival Tess, but she refuses to join the evil organization. The player arrives at the scene and defeats the 2 Grunts, but all of a sudden, the masked Eclipse Admin talks about reuniting with Tess and the player, revealing himself to be......! Pokémon |- |- }} |- }} |- }} |- }} |- |Type2 = Fairy}} |- |Type2 = Dragon}} |- |Type2 = Psychic|Rate = 1/60 (1⅔%)}} }} |- Trainers Old Ruins |- |Pokemon2=Krookodile|PriType2=Ground|Level2=56|EXP2=2748|EV2= |Rematch = yes|Hotspot = EXP|SecType1 = Fighting|SecType2 = Dark|Pokemon3 = Cacturne|PriType3 = Grass|SecType3 = Dark|Level3 = 56|EXP3 = 1980|EV3 = |Gender3 = M}} |- |Pokemon2=Ampharos|PriType2=Electric|SecType2=|Level2=55|EXP2=2651|EV2= |Pokemon3 = Skuntank|PriType3 = Poison|SecType3 = Dark|Level3 = 55|EXP3 = 1980|EV3 = |Pokemon4 = Sableye|PriType4 = Ghost|SecType4 = Dark|Level4 = 55|EXP4 = 1567|EV4 = }} |- |Pokemon2=Gothitelle|PriType2=Psychic|SecType2=|Level2=55|EXP2=2604|EV2= |Pokemon3=Sneasel|PriType3=Dark|Level3=55|EXP3=1013|EV3= |SecType3 = Ice|Gender3 = M}} |- Frozen Cave Exit Items Trivia * The Crystal Onix was originally from the Pokémon Anime, where it made its only appearance in the 87th episode of the second season. * Punk Guy Nathaniel's team gives more than 6500 EXP Points in total upon defeat, surpassing Camper Henry on Route 12 and Adventurer Jesper in Cragonos Mines to be the best EXP grinding spot so far. Category:Routes Category:Caves Category:Team Eclipse Showdowns